headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Asriel Dreemurr/RemyMovies
Asriel Dreemurr is a character from Undertale . This page is about how he could be like in Head Soccer. He is created by RemyMovies.'''Since he is a fictional character that already exists in a game, he won't be apart of the AR Updates, but is rather considered as a bonus. Appearance Asriel Dreemurr is the character from undertale. To know more about him, click [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Asriel_Dreemurr '''here]. He is a child goat monster with white fur, floppy ears, and green eyes. Power Button Effect He will turn into his "God of HyperDeath form". He will have horns over his head, and black eyes. Power Shots Music While he is in his power form, does his power shots or counter attacks, the music "Save the world" will play until he is back to normal. Air Shot : Rainbow Beam Shot (All the attacks are based from Asriel Dreemurr's boss battle in Undertale) Asriel will turn into the God of HyperDeath, and will stand with his hands risen up. Small danger signs will appear on the field, meaning you shouldn't stay where these are, because rainbow beams will appear and knock you back into the goal. Also the attack is very fast, and so is the ball. It comes hidden in the beams. That is the difficulty of the attack. If the air cutscene plays, there will be two sessions of rainbow beams, but the first ball is a fake one, but can score. Ground Shot : Starfall shot Asriel will still stand on his hyperdeath god form. He will launch big stars all over the field, that will explode when colliding with the ground. If you touch one of them, you'll be dizzy and pushed back to your net. After 7 big stars (10 if the ground cutscene plays), a huge star will land just next to your net, and you'll need to be conscious to stop it. The explosion of the huge star will be powerful, as it can hurt you real bad, and even throwing you out of the stadium ou you touch it before landing, or in the explosion time. Couter Attack : Hyper Goner Shot When he will counter your shot, Asriel will nod his head (like in the game before the hypergoner attack), then everything (except you) will turn black, and a huge hyper goner will appear. It will open his mouth and suck everything. You can avoid being sucked, but you will need to dodge red squares. If you don't, then you'll be pushed towards the hyper goner, and you'll be sucked. Then, he will throw a huge white beam in your net (Middle sized ball), if you're sucked or not. Gallery AsrielAirShot.jpg|Asriel's Air Shot AsrielGroundShot.jpg|Asriel's Ground Shot AsrielCounterAttack.jpg|Asriel's Counter Attack AsrielAirCutscene.jpg|Asriel's Air Cutscene AsrielGroundCutscene.jpg|Asriel's Ground Cutscene Costume Asriel doesn't wear a costume. Tips and Tricks Asriel's Air shot is really fast, you can eventually dodge it by staying/Dashing towards your goal in order not to get knocked out, and block the ball easily. The Ground shot is a little more complicated, but with luck, some stars will only hurt you, but not knock you out, so don't panic if you can't dodge them all. The best is to focus on the last star coming in the end. His counter attack is complicated. The red squares can push you towards the hyper goner, and will give Asriel a 100% goal. Touching 2 or 3 Squares is okay, but you shouldn't touch more. Dashing helps you a little. Unlock Requirements Only by Luck, can Asriel Dreemurr be found. Try your best. He hides in a legendary HeadBall. Trivia * He is a AR Bonus. * He is a character from Undertale. * He is the first character that plays a music when he activates power. * His power shots in game, are similar to undertale's. It mean your player takes the role of Frisk. * Since he is a character that already exists, he is not considered as a character that actually can be added. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:RemyMovies